


It Wouldn't Matter To Me

by zairiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hinata is the spy, M/M, he is a careless fluffball, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—“We’re roommates and you are super secretive all the time and are going out every night only to come back at ungodly hours I guess I’m following you next time.” AU</p>
<p>that, and Sugawara setting them up because he knows how much Hinata likes his roommate</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Matter To Me

**Author's Note:**

> usually people would choose Kageyama as the spy because..it just fits him  
> so I wanted it to be Hinata for now, and honestly this went longer than I thought  
> I thought it was only going to be at 700 words or whatever.. I guess a miracle happened

Kageyama Tobio quickly took a peek from under his blanket as soon as he heard the familiar rustling noises he’s been hearing ever since his roommate, Hinata Shoyou, started living with him. He doesn’t really mind if his roommate had some sort of suspicious nightlife, but it just things just didn’t add up no matter how he tried to think of Shoyou as anything other than a childish looking puff of orange hair and inhuman amount of energy.

Tobio is brought back to reality when he hears the door click softly, signifying that Shoyou had just left. _Doesn’t the security guard find this suspiciou_ s?! He flopped out of his blanket, staring at the closed door. _Maybe he doesn’t even do his job._

Tobio was left stuck once again in the puzzle he’s been trying to solve for the past 3 months. He remembered the first time he woke up to rustling noises in the middle of the goddamn night just to find Shoyou wearing all black and about to leave. It weirded him out, but he just ignored it as if saying _‘whatever weird thing you do, I don’t care as long as it doesn’t disturb me.’_ But right now, he is definitely disturbed.

He swears he’ll go after him the next time he does it.

 

 

The opportunity to follow his baby carrot roommate appeared the very next day. It didn’t surprise Tobio seeing how frequently Shoyou left in the oddest of hours.

Tobio wore some casual disguise clothing under his pajamas and pretended to go to sleep, secretly eyeing and listening to everything that went by. Soon, an hour or two passed, and he woke up to the same rustling noise he heard almost every night.

Shoyou changed unbelievably fast with the dim light of his desk lamp, looking around the room before slowly turning the knob and leaving without having the door creak even the tiniest bit. Tobio counted 15 seconds and did the same, hoping that Shoyou hadn’t gotten out of sight within those 15 seconds.

 

 

Tobio almost got caught by their dorm’s guard. _Geez, how does Hinata get past him every time without ever getting caught_? Sighing to himself, he caught sight of Shoyou’s bright hair and focused on following as quietly as possible.

“Hey, mister, where are you going? My mom told me people shouldn’t stay out late!” Shoyou’s voice rang clearly in a somewhat empty street. _You’re not one to talk, dumbass_. Tobio hid behind a building to watch whatever was happening.

“Well, seems like she never told you to mind your own business and to not talk to strangers.” The stranger Shoyou was talking to spoke with such a shady voice. Tobio tensed a bit.

“Aw, you’re no fun!” Shoyou was laughing that laugh of his, but it didn’t make Tobio feel the usual warmth he felt whenever he heard that laughter. There was something behind Shoyou’s laugh and deep in his eyes which Tobio might now consider as one of his fears.

“You know what’s fun, kid?” The stranger spoke grimly, his hand swiftly landing on Shoyou’s shoulder, and easily dragging him behind a building as if he was as light a feather.

Tobio followed in panic, dreading what could happen to that idiot roommate of his. _I can’t drag a dead roommate back!!_ As soon as Tobio got to the corner of the building, his eyes met with the brown-colored ones of his roommate.

“K-Kageyama..?!”

Silence floated around them, and neither seemed to know how to break it.

_Oh my god, I knew this was going to happen soon. Well everyone at the agency did tell me I was too careless. What do I do?! What did the agency tell me to do if I was found out?! Quick, remember!! Do I have to kill Kageyama?! Do I bribe him?! It’s only been 3 months and I’m already moving again!! Aagghhh!!_

“.. H-Hi, I never knew you liked walking around at night.” Shoyou’s voice sounded incredibly nervous, and he wanted to just erase everything. In their agency, was second to Sugawara when it came to acting. Why the hell is he failing now?

“Hinata..” Tobio knew that he was too straightforward for his own good. He should probably avoid the topic. “um, are you headed somewhere?”

“uh, yeah, I’m headed to.. to visit some friends.” _At two in the morning, really Shoyou_? Taking Kageyama to the agency might be the best option for now. “Do you ..maybe wanna come with me?” Shoyou can’t have Tobio refuse. He put on his cutest face for Kageyama, hoping it has even the tiniest effect. After all, he noticed that Kageyama liked cute things.

Shoyou was looking at him with his big brown eyes. He silently breathed out ‘adorable’ as he stayed rooted to his spot. “S-sure.”

 

 

 

Tobio sat in ultimate awkwardness as one of Shoyou’s ‘friends’ sat menacingly in front of him. Whoever he was, his glare was ridiculously intimidating. He wondered what Shoyou was talking about with that silver-haired beauty, Sugawara, as he was introduced as earlier.

 

“Suga-san, what am I supposed to do?! He’s probably super suspicious right now! Is there some way to erase his memory? Do we have to get rid of him?” Shoyou honestly didn’t want anyone clueless about his work affected.

“Calm down, Sho-chan. Daichi and and Tsukishima are disposing the body. When you walk back, he won’t have anything to check. If he asks questions, don’t get nervous. I know you’re good at excuses, so you can do this! Besides, you like him, right?”

“I..I never said that!!” Shoyou’s cheeks took on a red shade as he tried to deny liking his tall (and handsome) raven-haired roommate.

Sugawara gave Shoyou a good push, telling him to go back to Tobio, who seemed to be uncomfortable, sitting across Nishinoya and Asahi. Tobio looked at  Shoyou straight in the eyes with a hard to read expression.

“Hinata, can I ask you a question?” Dead silence surrounded them, making Shoyou’s mind run around in panic.

“uh, yeah, go ahead.”

“You killed that man a while ago, didn’t you?”

Shoyou heard _dun dun duun_ at the back of his mind.  He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, unable to decide on what to say.

Sugawara broke through the silence as his hands clapped slowly while he took steps towards the boy. “Yeah, he did, didn’t expect you to be this sharp.” His eyes showed a dark look, making Tobio tense up.

“S-Suga-san..!!” Shoyou panicked and grabbed Sugawara’s jacket in fear of what he or Tobio might do. Sugawara continued, “I’m sure you know how far we’re willing to go in order to keep this secret.” His clear-smooth voice sounded so threatening to Tobio.

“I won’t say a word about it.” If keeping a secret also means he gets to keep his life, he can do it. He tried to look Sugawara in the eyes, his heart beating the shit out of his ribcages as if begging to be freed.

“Okay, but you have to agree to our conditions,” Sugawara’s angel face returned, relieving Tobio in slightly. “Shoyou doesn’t have a word in it though.”

The sun-child baby carrot swiftly turned his head to Sugawara, eyes screaming confusion to everything. _When did they even talk about this? I was involved; shouldn’t I have a word? What if it’s an unfair agreement?_ Things were going way too fast in Shoyou’s opinion.

The other people in the living room formed a wall between Tobio and Hinata. “Listen, Kageyama, here are the conditions: you musn’t tell Sho-chan anything about the conditions, forget anything you saw before you went here, and you also have to take care of Sho-chan.”

“Wh-what do you mean by ‘take care of him’?” _Is he sick, or maybe he’s a dumbass_. Sugawara whispered, so he whispered back as well.

“Our Sho-chan likes you, so give him some affection and I’ll let you go.” _Did Sugawara just wink at him?_ Tobio blushed, not expecting this sort of agreement. “Just keep him happy.”

Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi broke their man-wall and sat down after they heard Tobio saying that he agrees to the conditions given by everyone except Shoyou.

“Sho-chan, you can both go back to your dorm now.” Sugawara being a mother figure made him hard to disobey, even for Tobio who literally just met him. The two said their thanks and goodbyes before getting a taxi back to their dorm.

“So… what were the conditions Suga-san gave you?” Shoyou asked once they got into the taxi and Tobio had instructed the driver where to go.

“I’m not allowed to say it.” Tobio gave the quick answer as he relaxed into the chair, tired of whatever just happened and whoever he just met.

“Give me a clue. Even a small one will do!” Shoyou didn’t want any awkward silences, so he was trying to be as normal as possible.

“Fine, here.” Tobio reached out and pulled Shoyou closer to him. _Give him affection._ He wrapped his arm around Shoyou, and let Shoyou rest his head on Tobio’s shoulder. In all honesty, Tobio liked Shoyou from the first day, but never admitted it, not even to himself. But now he has, and so has Shoyou, and it doesn’t matter to Tobio how suspicious his line of work is anymore, because he’s warm and contented, and both of them are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the writing promt here  
> thanks to Taylor for sorta being my support


End file.
